


Amelia Anderson

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anderson sister, Blaine's twin, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e11 Micheal, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Kidnapped by her former stalker, Amelia Anderson finds herself in the center of a vicious gang. With the unstable Sebastian and the malevolent Hunter both vying for her love, how will she ever survive?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I really hope you enjoy!  
> The scene in the Lima Bean is based on the scene from Micheal. There are spoilers for that episode as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Amelia Anderson and some parts of the plot. All the other characters are unfortunately not mine.

"Did you get stood up?" Sebastian's silky smooth voice asked.

I turned around, partially surprised, but I guess I should have expected him to be here.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked, annoyed.

"You know what I want." Sebastian looked at me suggestively.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. I will never date anyone as cruel and ruthless as you." I turned back to my menu.

"We shall see." Sebastian smirked.

Dragging his fingertips slowly across my back, I froze. As much as I rebutted him, I was in all honesty, terrified of Sebastian. He was unpredictable, and could easily overpower me if he choose to do so.

Sebastian started to leave before turning and saying, "I'd recommend the ravioli here, but I wouldn't wait for your date to arrive before ordering. I have a strong feeling that he won't be coming."

Adding a signature Sebastian smirk, he walked out.

I sighed. This was supposed to be my first date with Jeremy, and I had been really looking forward to this evening. Both because I liked Jeremy, and because I wanted to show Sebastian that he couldn't control my dating life. But I guess he showed me that he could.

So here I was, sitting in my favourite black dress, with my hair done up, face covered in makeup, but no one was coming to join me at Breadstix. Playing with the straw in my water glass, I felt completely deflated. 

I figured that Sebastian had found out about Jeremy, and threatened him, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I had just hoped that he wouldn't. That for just once since Sebastian had set his sights on me 4 months ago, that I could be free from him.

I swiped my finger under my eye to catch the tears that were forming. I tried to control my emotions, but I was just feeling so helpless, so lost. Part of me wanted to stay out for myself, and enjoy the pasta, but another part just wanted to go home and cry with Blaine. Maybe throw on some pajamas and grab a tub of ice cream.

"Hey Amelia! How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Oh, um," I quickly wiped my stray tears before replying, "I'm ok, I guess. I kinda just got stood up."

"Oh, that sucks! Why don't you join us for dinner then?" Sam gave me a friendly smile.

"Totally, why waste such an amazing outfit on a guy who obviously doesn't deserve you?" Mercedes grinned at me. "I mean, girl, you look awesome!"

I gave a small laugh. "Thanks, but are you sure? I don't want to mess up your date night."

"Don't worry about it! Besides, we don't see you near enough! We can have date night tomorrow night. Tonight is for friends." Sam offered his hand to help me out of my chair. 

"OK, but if you're sure I'm not intruding." I said hesitantly. 

"Sure you're intruding, but it's a good intrusion! The best kind of intrusion." Mercedes smiled. 

I laughed. Sam and Mercedes really could change my whole evening. I can see why Sam is Blaine's best friend. I knew that even though this dinner had a rocky start, it would turn out great. 

<~><~><~><~><~>

When I got home that night, Blaine was waiting for me in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands with a cooking show on the tv. 

Though it was 11pm, we were the only ones home as our parents were divorced. Our Mom was on husband number 4, and our Dad was a cruise ship captain, so he'd be gone for months at a time. Dad paid for everything, and left Blaine and I to our own devices. Our older brother Cooper had been the one to raise us until he moved away while we were 14. At that point, he deemed us mature enough to fend for ourselves. So Blaine and I basically just had each other. 

"Hey." I greeted. 

"Hey!" Blaine switched off the TV and turned to me, excited. "How was the date???" 

I plopped onto the couch beside and stole the hot chocolate from my twins hands before replying. 

"What date?" I faked confusion. "I spent the evening with Sam and Mercedes." 

"Wha? Oh. Sebastian." Blaine's eyes grew hard then concerned. "Are you ok?" 

"I, I, I don't know." I confessed. "I was supposed to have a wonderful first date, but instead Sebastian shows up, basically said that he's the reason Jeremy stood me up, then leaves. Thankfully Sam and Mercedes were there and saved me from the humiliation of having to eat by myself."

"I hate that guy."

"So do I. I just wish he'd leave us alone." I leaned into Blaine's shoulder.

"I know you do, Lia. I know you do." Blaine whispered and rubbed my shoulder.

I started to cry gently. Blaine knew exactly how to deal with me as he pulled a fuzzy blanket over my legs and turned back on The British Bake Off. He held me as I cried.

After I had settled down and the show came to an end, I hugged Blaine good night, then headed up to bed.

When I got into my room, my heart plummeted as I saw the note sitting on my window sill. It looked plain and unassuming, a simple lined sheet of paper, folded in half, but I knew that it was from him. 

Taking a deep breath, I walked over and picked it up.

_You looked stunning tonight. One day you will look that stunning for me._

I breathed out. Thankfully it was one of the lighter notes. Taking the piece of paper, I put it in the shoe box under my bed with the rest of his notes. A couple lay open so that I could see their contents.

_Don't flirt with Puck again. You are not allowed to flirt with anyone but me._

_You will be mine and only mine one day._

_I love your new pair of red pajamas. Red looks good on you._

After that note I had donated those pajamas away, and never wore red again.

_I dedicated my win at Sectionals to you. If only you had been there to see it. When you are mine, you will to come to all of my competitions._

I shivered and tucked my shoes box away. I never told Blaine about the notes. It would only make him worry more. There was nothing he could do to help me. We'd tried. Blaine had enough on his plate as it is without him knowing that Sebastian was stalking me. Blaine knew that Sebastian was a bad guy who had taken a liking to me, and that was all he had to know.

I crawled into bed knowing that Sebastian was possibly watching me. I feel asleep thinking of a certain handsome faced villain.

<~><~><~><~><~>

A couple days later I was sitting in the Lima Bean with a bunch of people from The New Directions. I wasn't a part of the glee club because I couldn't sing (which I could, though not as well as Blaine) or couldn't dance (I really can't), but because I have crippling stage fright. There's no way on earth that I would ever perform in front of people. Despite all that, I ended up crashing a lot of their after school meetings while I waited for Blaine. Because I was there so often, the group kind of adopted me. I kinda became an honorary member.

I sat on a chair between Blaine and Santana. Kurt sat on the other side of Blaine, and Rachel and Artie were across from me. Apparently it was Micheal week in glee club and everyone was fangirling (or boying) over Micheal Jackson.

"OK, favourite Micheal Jackson memory. Go." Blaine said with excitement in his eyes.

"When I was 1, my mom showed me the VHS of his Motown special, and when he did his moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words," Artie spoke really fast before his face went all dreamy, "Hot damn."

"I owe the King of Pop a great debt of gratitude. He's the one who pulled off the sequined military jacket long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks to MJ, the first dance move that I ever attempted was the thriller claws when I was 3. Though Blaine knows that I failed horribly at that." My brother laughed at my memory. 

"I have to be honest, I never really got him."

Everyone looked at Rachel in dismay, including me. One doesn't grow up with Blaine Anderson without knowing, and more importantly, loving MJ.

Santana in particular, looked like Rachel had just started talking in Finnish while her face turned orange. 

"And we are no longer on speaking terms." Artie looked away from Rachel. I bit down a laugh at his over exaggeration. 

"No, I think that he's an amazing performer, but I never just got what he was about." Rachel tried to defend herself. 

"Rachel, he's best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor." Kurt continued to stare at Rachel like she was insane. Well, more insane than usual. 

"No, all that I'm saying is that I, I, I haven't connected with him the way that I have with the likes of Barbara or either of the Stephens." Rachel waved her hands around quite a lot while she spoke, I noticed. 

Artie looked at her in confusion. 

"Sondheim, Schwartz." Rachel explained to Artie like he was an idiot for not knowing who they were. Though in all honesty, neither did I. Rachel really could be arrogant and full of herself sometimes.

"I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough." I grinned at Santana's comment. 

"OK, but since you guys are so jazzed about him," Again, Rachel sounded like she was surrounded by infants and was throwing us candy just to get us to stop crying. "I think that he's a good idea for regionals."

"Mmm, that might not be the best idea." Sebastian slithered his way into our conversation. 

I froze. I hadn't even noticed that he was nearby until he was walking up behind Rachel with his typical smug smile. 

His eyes lit up as he said, "Hey Blaine, Amelia." At my name, I did my best not to shrink under his gaze. "Hello everyone else." 

"Does he live here or something?" Kurt asked in equal parts disgust and surprise. "Seriously, you are always here." 

"Why don't you think that's a good idea?" Artie twisted to look up at Sebastian, who was currently standing behind him. 

"Because we're doing MJ for regionals." Sebastian explained. 

Santana looked at him in confusion, which mimicked the looks on everyone else's faces. 

"You see, Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our set list accordingly, although, Blaine, if you want to join the group you abandoned, you can sing Micheal with us." Sebastian's eyes glinted with such arrogance. 

Blaine rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, how, how did you hear?" Rachel set down her coffee in disbelief. 

"I have my sources." Sebastian smirked at everyone, but he stopped his gaze for half a second longer on me. 

My stomach plummeted, he must have heard while he was stalking me. Probably while Blaine and I were talking about it on the walk from the school to our car. 

"Oh yeah? And what sources are those?" Kurt asked. 

"Oh my God! Hey Kurt, I didn't recognize you. You're wearing boy clothes for once!" Sebastian laughed a little. He always did try to get a rile out of Kurt. After stalking me, and trying to get Blaine to join the warblers, harassing Kurt seemed to be Sebastian's favourite pastime. 

Santana stood up, "Alright twink. I think it's time I show you a little Lima heights hospitality."

"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea." Sebastian smiled. "You see, my Dad is sorta what you'd call a state's attorney. But if you had a piñata you wanted delivered, he could make sure that got to them." 

I hated how smug Sebastian looked. He thought that he could get away with anything just because he had daddy who was important. One day he'll realize that he isn't above everyone. That he can't go around treating people such as Santana like they're scum. This was a perfect example of why I tried to keep away from Sebastian. 

"Alright, here's what you guys should know. I am captain of the Warblers now, and I'm tired of playing nice." Sebastian grinned with veiled venom. 

I gave a small, disbelieving laugh that I tried disguise as a bout of coughs. Blaine looked at me with concern which I shrugged off as Santana sat down. 

With one last smirk at me, (I imagined that he could see through my coughing) Sebastian turned and left the coffee shop. 

"OK, we need to call an emergency meeting right now!" Rachel spoke with a panic as she stood up and headed for the exit.

Everyone else, except for Artie, rose and started walking to the door. I however remained seated. Blaine paused before getting up. 

"You ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll stay here. I've got my copy of Harry Potter with me, so I think I'll read for a bit. I don't really want to be in the choir room while everyone goes ballistic over Sebastian." 

"I get that. I'll let you know what happens this evening. Do you want me to pick you up after the meeting?" 

"Thanks, but we both have zero clue how long that'll be, so I'll just walk home when I'm ready." I gave Blaine a small smile. 

"If you're sure." Blaine said uncertain. 

"Don't worry about me big brother, I need some quality time with coffee and Hermione." I smiled at him, trying to reassure him. 

Blaine laughed. "OK, I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll see you tonight!" 

"See ya." I watched Blaine walk away. 

"Oh, and don't eat all the pizza in the fridge!" Blaine teased from over his shoulder. He was referring to the leftovers from dinner last night. 

"No promises." I laughed, though I knew that there was no way I'd finish the pizza by myself. 

Blaine chuckled as he walked out of the Lima Bean. 

With my twin gone, I could bring down all my defenses, and stop pretending like everything was peachy keen. In all honesty, I was on edge after Sebastian's visit. 

I just wanted to immerse myself into Hogwarts, where there aren't stalkers or show choir rivalry. Where instead there was magic and adventure, and the villain was old and ugly, not young and sexy like Sebastian. 

Argh. I hated myself for it, but there was a small part of me that was attracted to Sebastian. He was just so damn hot. But my hatred for him overruled my lust. Sebastian truly was abominable. 

I grabbed the Chamber of Secrets and dived in. 

<~><~><~><~><~>

That evening, I ate half the pizza in the fridge, though if I had been hungry enough, I would have eaten all of it just to spite Blaine. Though instead, I ended up hiding it behind the condiments. I'll make Blaine think I ate it. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he opens the refrigerator door! 

After I'd washed up my supper plate, I sat down at the kitchen table with my Math textbook and notebook. Typically I adored Math, it was one of my favourite subjects. In fact I'd usually be the one to help Blaine with his Math homework, while he helped me with my Biology homework, which I absolutely despised. I only took Bio because I didn't want to take Chemistry. 

Anyways, I was working on Trigonometry this evening, and that was the one unit that I just didn't seem to get. It looked simple enough, but it just never seemed to click. 

I played a couple rounds of Tetris on my phone as I procrastinated. I listened to music, sang along to Taylor Swift, ACDC, Katy Perry, and of course Micheal Jackson. My music tastes were quite diverse. If it had a beat and didn't sound like dying cats, I liked it. 

After 45 minutes of basically doing nothing, I finally gave in and started on my homework. I'd rather struggle through it than get detention for not finishing it on time. 

As I was trying to figure out the difference between a tangent and a cosine, Lady Gaga's Bad Romance filled the air. My head nodded along to the song while I checked my phones caller ID. Kurt's face appeared. Smiling and desperate for a break, I answered. 

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Amelia, you need to get to the hospital. Now."


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia goes to the hospital and sees Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for deciding this fic is good enough to continue to chapter two! I really appreciate it! And thank you to my first 13 readers and my first kudos! It means so much that you wanted to read my work!
> 
> If anyone's curious, I have the first 6 chapters already written, but I'll space the releases out over a couple of days, so stay tuned! Subscribe to get updates! 
> 
> Now, may I present, chapter 2

I almost dropped my phone at the word hospital. I tried not to freak out, but I was failing. 

"What? Why? Is Blaine alright? What happened?" I asked in alarm, the words tumbling out of my mouth so fast that I wasn't sure if they would be understood.

"We, we had a showdown with the Warblers in a parking lot tonight. We were trying to show them that the New Directions deserved Micheal. After a song battle, Sebastian pulled a slushie on me, but," Kurt choked on his words, "Blaine jumped in front of me and took the slushie in his face. Amelia, there was something in the slushie. I don't know what, but it got in his eye and he's in a lot of pain. Finn's driving us to the hospital now."

"Oh my god." I brought my hand to my mouth as tears filled my eyes. I started rummaging around, trying to find the car keys. "I'll be right there. I'll meet you guys at the hospital." Then it dawned on me. "Crap, Blaine had the car. Can, can you get someone to pick me up?" 

"Yeah, of course, sure. You'll get picked up. I'm gonna go so I can call you a ride." Kurt said. In the background, I was able to hear a moan. A moan that could have only been made by my twin. More tears fell. 

"OK, bye." I hit the end call button before sinking to the floor. 

Sobs racked my body. I knew that Sebastian was despicable, but this crossed a line. What if Blaine loses his eye? What if there's even more damage? Oh god. I just, I can't believe that this night is happening. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that Sebastian would hurt Blaine. I mean sure he was aiming for Kurt, but still?! Why did Blaine have to be so selfless, so protective? What if he's not ok? 

What if this is the start of a new round of Sebastian terror? What if this is just the beginning of what he's willing to do? What will I do? Does this mean that I'm not safe anymore? If Sebastian was willing to go to physical violence, what if he turns on me for saying no? Oh god. 

Pushing myself off the ground, I grabbed my coat, slipped on my shoes, and went to the end of my driveway to wait for whoever was coming to pick me up. 

I paced back and forth, tears streaming down my face. 

Should I call Cooper? I mean, I know I should, but should I call him now, or after I get to the hospital and know more? Even if I did call him, what would I say? I know virtually nothing. I only know what happened and that Blaine is in pain. I have no clue how badly he's hurt or anything. Maybe I will call him at the hospital. I don't want to stress him out and make it sound worse than it actually is. Especially if it's not that bad. Besides, Cooper's in LA, so there is nothing he can do from there but worry. I decided to wait. 

When would my ride be here? I have to get to the hospital! I continued to pace back and forth, occasionally checking the time on my phone. 

I felt like I'd been pacing for hours! Time went by so slowly, like a snail trying to move through amber. Each second was an eternity until I saw a familiar white car pull up my street. Mike sat behind the steering wheel while Tina sat in the passenger seat. 

As they pulled up, I ripped open the backseat to find Santana and Brittany sitting there. Brittany was sliding into the middle seat while I got in beside her. 

"Hey, we were the closest when Kurt called." Tina greeted. 

"Just drive." I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to get to my brother. 

Mike obliged and stepped on the gas a little too hard for a residential area, but I didn't care. If anything, I was glad at his urgency. 

"Don't worry, the Doctors will fix Blaine with their magical powers and he'll be back to riding unicorns in no time." Brittany dreamily reassured me. 

Usually Brittany's hilarious statements would crack me up, but not tonight. Tonight I didn't even smile. I just stared out the window as a constant flood of tears wet my face. 

Santana grabbed my hand and held onto it the entire drive to the hospital. Her touch was reassuring, but I still felt terrified. 

When we got to the Hospital, Mike drove up to the emergency entrance, and before he was even fully stopped, my seatbelt was off and I was out of the car. I ran inside and did a quick scan of the waiting room. Spotting Rachel, I ran over to her. 

The rest of the car's passengers had made their way behind me when I got to Rachel. 

"Where's Blaine?" 

"He's with the doctors now. The rest of the team is in a nearby waiting room. Everyone's there. Yours was the last car to arrive. Even Mr. Shue's here." Rachel rambled. "Come on, I'll show you." 

We all followed Rachel down a hallway. Mike had caught up to us as we walked through door after door. My mind was in a whirlwind. I didn't know how many turns we took or how many doors we went through. I simply had one thought on my mind. Blaine. 

When we got to a private waiting room I noticed people sitting and standing around. My mind didn't focus on anyone except for Kurt. I ran toward him and gave him a hug. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around me and we cried, and waited together. Him and I had grown close with him dating my brother. He was one of my closest friends. He felt like such a support, that I could break down against. 

After I had cried myself out, I simply sat and leaned against Kurt, dazed. I wasn't really comprehending anything. I was just so scared for Blaine. 

I vaguely recognized a hand give my shoulder a squeeze and noticed Quinn standing beside me. 

After what felt like a millennia, a white coat appeared. 

"Is anyone here family of Mr. Blaine Anderson?" Her shrill voice asked. 

"I am!" I burst out of my seat and nearly fell in my haste to get over to the doctor. "I'm his twin, Amelia Anderson." 

"Well Miss. Anderson, your brother's right cornea has a deep scratch in it. We are going to leave him for a week and see how he heals on his own. If it's not healing properly, we will have to operate. We're going to keep him for observation overnight." The Doctor raised her voice so that everyone in the waiting room could hear her. "Though visiting hours are technically over, I'll allow groups of four to see him for a maximum of five minutes each. Mr. Anderson needs his rest." 

Everyone started to move around, to organize themselves into groups of four, and determine an order, but I focused on the doctor as she lowered her voice to talk to me again. 

"Visiting hours don't apply to close family, but keep in mind that your brother really does need his rest. Also, since both your brother and yourself are under 18, we will need a parent or guardian to release Mr. Anderson to in the morning."

"Oh, um, My Dad is out of the country, my Mom's not in the picture, and my older brother likely won't be able to make it here by the morning." I told the doctor. 

"Well get your brother here as soon as you can. Mr. Anderson can not legally leave until your other brother has come to pick him up. Keep in mind that the hospital fees go up the longer Mr. Anderson stays." 

"OK. Can I see my brother now?" I asked, desperate to confirm with my own eyes that Blaine was ok. 

"Yes, of course." 

I darted past the doctor into Blaine's room. He was in a room with four beds, all with curtains around them. We couldn't afford a private room despite our Dad's health care plan. 

Blaine lay reclined on a hospital bed. Scratches covered his face, and a white bandage covered his right eye. Despite all this, he still looked like his normal self, and quirked a smile at me. 

"Blaine! Are you alright? Does it hurt? Oh, I'm so so sorry!" I sat down on the chair beside his bed, grabbing his hand. 

"Lia, I'm fine. My eye's got a little booboo, but I'm just fantastic! I have this little button that I press when it hurts, and it makes me feel like I'm flying!" Blaine giggled. 

I gave a small smile at my brother on morphine. Once he recovered, I knew that I'd have plenty of ammo to tease him with. 

"Your hair looks like melted chocolate. Oh, chocolate! I want chocolate. Chocolate chips, hot chocolate, cocoa. I'm coocoo for Coco puffs!" Blaine burst into a fit of giggles, which I couldn't help but join. Part of the weight was lifted from my shoulders. Sure I was still scared, but seeing my older twin giggling like a 2 year old, really broke the mood. 

"I'm going to go get our friends. They're excited to see you." I told Blaine as I got up to go. Knowing that he was for the moment alright, I needed to call Cooper.

"Heehee, I'm excited to see them too! And Christmas! When will Christmas be here? I want Santa to bring me new hair gel. I loooooove hair gel. I love love love it!" Blaine kept talking as I left the room. 

Everyone was waiting anxiously for me in the waiting room. Though I hated all the attention, I spoke up. 

"Blaine's ok, though just a heads up, he's kinda high on morphine, so he's acting rather silly. When I left he was going on and on about Christmas and Coco Puffs." I told the glee club. 

Quite a few people smiled at my announcement, and Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and Puck went in to see Blaine.

With everyone distracted, I went into a nearby hallway and called Cooper. 

"Amelia? What's wrong? Isn't it late there?" My older brothers voice filled my ear. 

"It's Blaine. There was an incident involving a slushie, some other undisclosed ingredient, and Blaine's eye. His right cornea is deeply scratched. He might need surgery. They'll decide in a week. He's staying at the hospital overnight, but in the morning he has to be released to a parent or guardian over 18. We need you to get here as soon as possible." I finally stopped for breath. Everything tumbled out of my mouth at lightspeed. 

"What? I'll be right there. I'll be on the first plane to Lima." I heard Cooper start to rustle things, like he was hurriedly packing. "Are you ok, Lia?" 

"I," Now that was the million dollar question. "I, don't know. I just, I need you Coop. I need you. I'm scared." 

"Amelia, I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. It'll be all right. I'll be there for you soon." Cooper reassured me. 

"I just, when I heard he was hurt and going to the hospital, I didn't know how badly he was hurt. I'd never felt so scared and alone. Now he might need surgery. I just, I can't handle this alone." 

"Amelia, you don't have to handle this alone. I'll be there soon for you and Blaine. I'll be staying with you guys until Blaine has recovered, surgery or no." Cooper's voice was soft and I felt like I was 7 years old again. Scared of the dark, but feeling safe wrapped in my big brothers arms. Protected. 

"Thanks Coop." 

"Of course, Lia. I'm just about to get in my car to the airport now. I'll see you later. I'll come straight to the hospital when I arrive." 

"OK." 

"And Amelia, stay strong for me just for a couple more hours. I'll be there soon. Love you." 

"I love you too." I turned off the call, and walked around a bit before I headed back to the room. I needed to clear my head. When I got back to Blaine's hallway, Kurt was waiting for me outside his room. 

"Do you want a ride home? Blaine's sleeping." Kurt asked. 

"No, thanks. I'm going to stay here. Cooper's coming, and I want to be here when he arrives. Besides, I can't leave him." I yawned. 

"I get that. Call me if anything changes. Try to get some sleep too." Kurt gave me a hug before leaving. 

"I will. You too." I walked into his room and slumped down onto the chair. 

I stared at Blaine for a little bit, before laying my head down on his bed and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> For the record, I have never had any morphine, nor have I seen anyone with morphine, so my interpretation of a patient under morphine is not based on fact. Please don't hate me if it's not 100% accurate. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave comments and kudos! They are the greatest praise you can leave a writer on here! 
> 
> See you in a few days!


	3. Sibling Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as a bunch of feel good sibling fluff turns into something a lot less fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone as I am unbeta'd.

I woke up to the feeling of someone playing with my hair. I felt really groggy and not really aware, but my body ached for some reason.

The memories of last night hit me like a truck, and I jerked upwards. Blaine jumped slightly with surprise, but smiled at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

I groaned slightly before replying. "What time is it?"

"9:20" An different voice responded.

"Cooper! When did you get here?" I turned to see my eldest brother sitting in a chair next to me. I leaned forward and gave him a bear hug.

"Maybe 15 minutes ago? Ugh, and please, take this mint. You've got morning breath." Cooper handed me a breath mint as we all laughed.

"Thanks." I popped the candy in my mouth and looked at Blaine. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok. The doctors switched me off of Morphine this morning so I won't be ranting about Coco Puffs again." I chuckled at my twin. "The new pain meds help with the majority of the pain. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"When will you be discharged?" I asked.

"The doctors want to run another couple tests on him, but they said he could leave at 10:00. When he gets home, he's supposed to spend the week resting." Cooper told me.

"Blaine? Resting? I'm sorry, have you met our brother?" I asked Cooper in playful disbelief.

"I know, but we can always sit on him if he tries to squirm too much." Cooper laughed.

"Uh, don't I get any say in this?" Blaine teased.

"Of course not. You're just along for the ride!" I ruffled his hair.

"Hey! You messed up my hair!" Blaine spoke with fake outrage.

"You're in a hospital doofus, no one cares about your hair." I ruffled his hair some more.

"Cooper!" Blaine playfully whined like a child.

"Kids, kids, kids. Oh, how I've missed you two!" Cooper laughed as he tried to do a group hug, which turned out rather awkward with him and I in chairs, and Blaine reclining on a bed.

I giggled. I missed having both my brothers home. Sure it was nice to see Cooper during the holidays, but for him to be home without any holidays, was really nice. I've missed him. Cooper and Blaine are really the only family I need.

"You know," I said thoughtfully, "There is one good thing about you being here, in a hospital gown."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"You're finally not wearing a horrendous bowtie!" I laughed.

Blaine gave me such an annoyed look that Cooper joined in on the laughter, while I doubled over. I couldn't catch my breath, I was laughing so hard!

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson? Dr. Lee wants to run a few more tests. Are you able to get into this wheelchair, or do you require assistance?" A nurse entered the room wheeling a black chair with her.

We all calmed down, and stopped laughing.

"I'm fine, it's just my eye, not my legs." Blaine gave a smile as he climbed out of bed and into the waiting wheelchair.

"How long will the tests take?" Cooper asked the nurse.

"Your brother will be back in his room in 30-45 minutes." The nurse replied.

"Thank you, for your help." Cooper flashed her one of his usual movie star smiles. I guess the nurse was rather young and cute. Her cheeks flushed at Cooper's flirtatious smile.

After she and Blaine had left, I lightly punched Cooper's shoulder.

"What?" Cooper feigned ignorance.

"Stop flirting with Blaine's nurse!"

Cooper rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Oh, Squirt!" He grabbed his jacket and stood up. "Come on, let's see if there is anything edible in the cafeteria."

I laughed, "OK, if you're buying."

I stood up as Cooper chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we left the room in search of breakfast.

<~><~><~><~><~>

After a not very appetizing breakfast, Cooper and I got back to find Blaine sitting on the bed in his own clothes. And yes, he was unfortunately wearing a bowtie again.

"The Doctor said that the discharge papers are waiting with the nurse, so as soon as you sign them, I'll be free to go home." Blaine told Cooper.

"OK, I'll go find the hot nurse." Cooper winked at me before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Blaine looked at me, confused.

"Don't ask." I chuckled.

"Alright... So, this is the first time we've had a chance to talk alone since I got here. How are you doing?" Blaine lowered his voice so that the other occupants of the room wouldn't overhear.

"I should be the one asking you that!" I laughed to hide my pain.

"Don't do that, you know you can't hide anything from me. I'm your twin. I know when you're trying to mask how you really feel."

Inside, I gave a sad laugh. Though Blaine was right about many things, he was wrong about that. I can hide something from him. Sebastian's stalking. On the outside though, I gave a sad smile.

"You're right. Sorry, I just. I'm kinda scared. When Sebastian was all bark and no bite, I could deal with that, but now, we don't know what he's capable of." I looked down.

Blaine took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We do know one thing though. We've got each other and there is nothing Sebastian can do to separate us. Don't worry about him, I'll protect you from him. He won't hurt you." I sat down on the bed next to Blaine as he gave me a big hug. I leaned against him as he rubbed my shoulder.

"You don't know that though. We don't know anything where Sebastian is concerned. Besides, it was you protecting Kurt that got you in here. I don't want to be the reason you land in here again. I'd rather get hurt than have you get hurt in my place." I told Blaine, my eyes watering slightly, but I refused to cry.

Blaine pulled me away from him and held me at arms length so that we could look at each other in the eyes.

"Amelia, listen to me. I would gladly end up here again if it meant you were safe. You will not get hurt. I'm here for you, always. You're my baby sister, and I will always protect you."

"Stop playing the baby sister card. You're only 13 minutes older!" I said to Blaine, slightly annoyed. I wanted to keep from getting in too deep with this conversation, so I choose the distraction tactic.

"The best 13 minutes of my life." Blaine grinned at me, and I couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"Alright little bro, let's spring you from this place and get some real coffee." Cooper walked in and clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Because I must say, I think they confused the recipe for coffee with the recipe for mud."

We all laughed and walked out of the hospital.

<~><~><~><~><~>

When we got home, fresh hot coffees in hand, Blaine settled in on the living room couch.

"How about we watch a movie? Lia, why don't you choose one from your collection?" Blaine suggested.

"What? You willingly let me pick the movie? Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh haha, very funny." Blaine laughed

"I'll go pop some popcorn, so Amelia, go get the movie!" Cooper said before heading to the kitchen.

"Get ready for a romance!" I teased as I headed to my room.

I already had a movie in mind when I got to my room. One of the best movie musicals ever! Mamma Mia! I was already humming Dancing Queen when I opened my door. I stopped humming mid song.

I really had to stop being so surprised.

Walking over to my windowsill, I grabbed the note.

_Sorry about your brother, he just got in the way. It's sweet how worried you were, pacing back and forth on your driveway. But you shouldn't feel that much emotion about anyone except me._

Sebastian, apologizing? That's new, but he didn't seem that remorseful. Though I didn't really understand the second part. Am I supposed to be an emotionless drone with everyone but Sebastian? Or is it just that he wants me to love him and only him? That's probably it.

I sat down on the floor, and pulled out the shoebox. I opened the lid and set it on the floor.

"Hey, Amelia, do you want butter on your popcorn?" Cooper walked into my room.

I hurriedly shoved the box under my bed.

"Don't you ever knock?" I snapped.

"Amelia, what's that?" Cooper pointed at the note that I hadn't yet put in the box, and the lid that still lay out in the open.

"Nothing." I tried to push it behind my back.

"Hand it over." Cooper pushed.

"No, go away." I snapped at him.

"Amelia, stop this. What's on the paper? Why are you so distressed?" Cooper asked, concern filling his voice.

"Just leave me alone." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Fine then." Cooper reached behind me and grabbed the note.

"No, wait!" I cried out.

As he read, his brow furrowed. He grew angrier and angrier.

"Who wrote this?" Cooper asked, alarmed.

I looked down.

Cooper crouched down to my level.

"Amelia," He enunciated each syllable. "Who wrote this?"

"Sebastian Smythe." I whispered.

Blaine walked in just as I spoke.

"What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Blaine asked, confused.

"It's nothing." I said abruptly.

"Someone named Sebastian Smythe wrote Amelia a note, and I think that he's written many of these. Hasn't he Amelia?" Cooper turned from Blaine back to me.

Tears falling from my eyes, I nodded.

"What does the note say?" Blaine asked, grabbing the paper from Cooper's hands.

After quickly reading, Blaine looked at me.

"How many?"

I stayed silent.

"Amelia, how many?" Cooper repeated Blaine's question.

I dragged out the nearly full shoebox out from under my bed. Cooper grabbed a handful of notes and started to read as Blaine sat down beside me.

"How long has he been doing this?" Blaine asked me quietly.

"He started maybe a week after we met." I confessed.

"Four months?!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm going to kick his ass."

"You're not kicking anyone's ass. We're going to do one better." Cooper interrupted.

Blaine and I looked at him confused.

"We're going to send him to jail. A guy so messed up that he'd write, 'You look so beautiful while you sleep,' deserves to go to jail." Cooper continued.

"What?! He's been watching you while you sleep? That's perverted!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, please calm down." I whispered.

"Calm down? I won't calm down! How could you not tell me that Sebastian has been stalking you?" Blaine looked so angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you." I felt so ashamed.

"If you've got a stalker, worrying us is the last thing that should be on your mind!" Cooper came down to my level.

"What happened to telling each other everything?" Blaine asked.

"I know, I just, you've been so stressed lately, I knew that there was nothing we could do, so I thought I wouldn't bring it up. He's only been leaving me notes, so I thought I could handle that." I spoke softly.

"Amelia, some of these are really threatening! And these notes are evidence enough to get Sebastian thrown in jail." Cooper told me.

"Unlikely, as he's mentioned quite a few times, Sebastian's dad is a States Attorney." I sighed. "But it was a nice thought."

"But between these notes, and the slushie, Sebastian could get charged with stalking and assault. Even his dad couldn't save him from that." Blaine squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll need proof though that the slushie really was tampered. Maybe if you could put your glee club on attaining that evidence?" Cooper asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I'll call them now." Blaine stepped out of the room, his phone in hand.

"Amelia, you don't have to keep secrets from us. We are your brothers, we'll always help you. We'll make sure that Sebastian never bothers you again." Cooper wrapped me in a hug as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Thanks Coop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Anderson brothers know, what will happen next??? I guess we'll find out next chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and FYI, there will be a time jump between the chapters, and the real juicy stuff that I'm sure you're here for starts next chapter. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!


	4. Three Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later Amelia's world changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!! I'm back!!!! Thanks for my 38 hits!!!! Whoop whoop!!!! 
> 
> Remember, this is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy!

3 YEARS LATER

Driving home after a long day at work as a receptionist at the local spa, all I wanted to do was make myself a nice cup of tea, throw on my pajamas and fuzzy socks, and watch The Phantom of the Opera.

I didn't really want to be a receptionist, but it was mainly just a job until I could figure out what on earth I wanted to do with my life. I only choose to be a receptionist after looking through the help wanted pages. My current plan is to save up some money to travel the world, then from there, we'll see what happens next.

I lived in a small apartment by myself, which I was totally content with. I've had a steady boyfriend for two years now, so I'm hoping that one day soon, I'll move in with him. If Victor doesn't ask me to move in with him within the next three months, I'm going to ask him myself.

I'm completely in love with Victor. I think he maybe my other half. He's perfect for me. I think that he's the one. Maybe one day he may even pop the question, and if he did, I would say yes.

I was thinking about our date night tomorrow night when I arrived home. I noticed a police car in the parking lot, which I thought was rather odd, but oh well. Maybe one of my neighbours finally filed a noise complaint on the guy in 3C who plays his stereo at full volume all day, everyday.

Parking, I grabbed my purse and headed inside. Walking through the lobby, two policemen got out of the elevator.

"Excuse me miss, would you by chance be Amelia Anderson?" The taller of the two policemen asked me.

"Um, yeah?" I asked confused. Had someone registered a noise complaint against me? I mean sure I go all out when I sing in the shower, but I never thought someone would call the cops on me.

"May we see some valid photo ID?" The shorter officer asked.

"Oh, yeah." I dug through my purse to find my drivers license. Pulling it out, I showed it to them.

"Ma'am, can you please come with us to the station, we have a couple questions to ask you." 

"Can I ask what this is about?" I questioned, confused. 

"Your boyfriend Mr. Victor Hemingsworth was reported missing by his family yesterday. As his girlfriend, we would just like to ask you a few questions." The taller policeman told me. 

"Victor? But, he was only supposed to go visit his family for a few days. He was supposed to be coming home tomorrow." I felt dazed, like these two men had pulled the carpet out from under my feet. 

"I understand miss, but can you please come to the station with us? We would like to have you elaborate on that, and everything you know about Mr. Hemingsworth." The tall police officer said. 

"Yes, of course." I felt like I was in a trance, in a dream. Nothing felt real. 

"Would you like us to give you a ride to the station? I'm not sure if you are in a fit condition to be driving." The shorter officer offered kindly. 

"Yeah, thanks." I numbly followed the officers to their squad car and climbed in the back. 

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. After I was questioned by the police, I went home and called Victor's sister. We talked - and cried for about an hour, before we called it a night. I don't think I slept much that night, or the next few nights. I felt both numb and terrified, wondering where Victor was. 

I put up missing person posters, and talked to the police a lot, but mostly, I just anxiously waited for some sign that Victor was alive and well. 

<~><~><~><~><~>

It wasn't until three weeks later, when everything started to clear, that I found the note. The note, on folded up lined paper, was waiting on my windowsill.

_I thought I told you that you were mine and mine alone. A lesson had to be taught. Don't worry, soon we will finally be together._

I dropped the note, and immediately looked up the name Sebastian Smythe on the internet. A name I hadn't thought of in a long long time. 

The top result was a news article from yesterday about Sebastian's release. 

"Oh god." 

<~><~><~><~><~>

I arrived in New York the next day with a suitcase in hand. Blaine had married Kurt last year and they were living together in a loft in New York. I arrived at their building and waited anxiously at their front door, after ringing the doorbell.

"Amelia? Hey, what are you doing here? Were we expecting you?" Kurt opened the door and answered confused. 

"Lia's here?" I heard Blaine's voice call out. 

"Hi." I gave a small smile, waiting awkwardly outside the door. 

"Oh, come in, come in. Sorry." Kurt pulled open the door far enough for me to get inside.

"Lia, what's wrong?" Blaine asked me, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eye. "Is this because of Vicky? I'm sure they'll find him soon."

"No, well yes, sort of?" I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Come on, let's sit down and you can start from the beginning." Blaine lead me to his couch.

"Last night, I, I, I found a note." I emphasized on the last word so that Blaine's eyebrows shot through the roof.

"What?! But that bastard's in jail!" Blaine raised his voice.

Kurt sat down on the other side of me and held my hand.

"Not anymore. He was released two days ago. It's already been three years. Can you believe that? It doesn't feel like that."

"No." Blaine said softly.

"Anyways, I found a note, here." I passed it to him to read it.

"Are you suggesting that Sebastian had something to do with Victor? Because if my math is correct, Sebastian would have still been in jail when he went missing." Kurt said slightly confused.

"What?!" Blaine yelled as he finished the note. "What the hell! That creep needs to go back to jail! You're not safe!" 

"Gee, thanks for boosting my confidence." I muttered. 

"I'm serious, Amelia! Sebastian is sick in the head! He can't be allowed near you." Blaine exclaimed. 

"I know, and that's why I came here. Newly released felons aren't allowed to leave the state. I'm no longer in Ohio, so he shouldn't be able to get me." I tried to reassure Blaine, even though I was terrified. 

"Do you seriously think that state lines will stop Sebastian if he really wants you? He might just get one of his friends, maybe the same person who dealt with Victor, to bring you back to Ohio." Blaine said, and I could see that his face had equal amounts of fear to me as well. 

"Alright, I'm getting you mace." Kurt muttered. 

"Even if he did try to kidnap me, he won't know where I've gone. I used cash only and traveled by train using my fake ID." I told Blaine. 

Blaine gave me an "are you an idiot" look. 

"He won't be able to find you? This is the absolute first place that he'd look! I'm going to install an extra lock to our front door. You are not going to leave this apartment." Blaine started to form a mental list in his head. 

"You're putting me under house arrest? You can't be serious. If this is the first place he'd look, then I need to go somewhere he wouldn't look. Maybe I could go to Canada." I protested. 

"No way, at least here I can protect you. And I'm going to call Cooper to come join us as well." Blaine pulled out his phone. 

"It won't do much good, he's filming a movie in the Alps for the next three weeks and he doesn't have cell service." I told him. 

"Of all the times." Blaine cursed to himself. 

"Alright, fine. But you are not to leave here at all. Kurt and I have really important classes this week, so I can't be home twenty four seven. When we're not here, keep the curtains drawn. Don't let anyone know you're in this loft." Blaine instructed. 

"Fine. But what's our long term plan? I can't stay hidden here forever." I asked. 

"No, but you can for three weeks. When Cooper comes home, we'll think of a new plan. We could file a restraining order, but that might tip him off on your location. I don't know. I think we need Cooper's help." Blaine looked at his knees. "I'm sorry I can't figure this out on my own." 

I leaned in and hugged him. "I don't need you to solve all my problems. I just need you." 

Blaine smiled. "You're so sappy." 

I smiled too. "I know." 

"Does anyone want coffee? I think I need coffee." Kurt asked. I'd almost forgotten he was there. 

"Sure." I answered. 

"Me too please." Blaine looked at his husband before turning back to me. "Get up." 

"What?" I asked. 

"Get up." Blaine repeated. "I'm going to show you how to punch, just in case." 

"OK," I said hesitantly.

"So always remember to keep your thumb outside of your fist, like this." Blaine showed me, which I copied. 

"Keep your feet planted, like so." Blaine showed me his stance which I attempted to copy. 

"Like this?" I asked. 

"Put your left foot forward a bit more." Blaine motioned. I did as instructed. "Good. Now, punch my hand." 

Blaine held up his hand, palm facing me. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I said, concerned. 

Blaine laughed. "You won't hurt me." 

"If you're sure." I hesitated. 

"Go on! Punch me!" Blaine encouraged. 

"Oh, there were so many times I wish you had said that when we were kids." I muttered. 

Blaine laughed, then motioned for me to punch his hand. 

Grimacing, I thrust my right fist forward, into his waiting hand. 

"Ow!" I exclaimed. 

"What? Why on earth would that hurt you? It felt like you barely touched me?" Blaine looked at me confused. 

"I have really weak wrists, remember?" I reminded him while rubbing my right wrist.

"Oh yeah..." Blaine drifted off. "OK, um, so maybe punches are out, as you will likely to more harm to yourself than to him. Uh, maybe then, you should just remember to use your elbows." 

"My elbows?" I repeated. 

"Yeah, your elbows. If he ever comes up behind you like this," Blaine wrapped his forearm around my neck and grabbed my left arm with his other hand. "Elbow him in the stomach as hard as you can, though," Blaine added quickly, "Don't practice that on me." 

"Fine, but you take all the fun out of this." 

"Haha." Blaine said sarcastically. "Another thing to do is to hit him in the balls. You can elbow, punch, kick, whatever, but if you hit him down there, he will be down for long enough for you to get away." 

"OK, so elbow stomach, hit balls. I can remember that." 

"Great. Now I really hope you'll never ever need that. But if you do, just remember, if you're going to hit him, hit him as hard as you possibly can." Blaine spun me to face him. 

"Thank you." I hugged my twin. 

"Of course. Anything to keep you safe!" Blaine kissed my forehead.

<~><~><~><~><~>

Four days later, Blaine and Kurt were both at class. They had a 3 hour midterm today so I knew that neither of them would be back for a couple hours yet. I was watching Family Feud and trying to guess the answers, when I heard a noise.

I know that when you live in an apartment type building you're bound to hear noise from the other tenants, but this was different. Switching off the tv, I listened closely.

It sounded like someone was putting a key in my lock, except the only two people with keys were currently in the middle of a test!

My breathing stopped before I jumped up and double checked the locks as quietly as I could. Theoretically, no one knows that I'm here, so this could be one of two things. A thief is trying to break into a seemingly empty apartment, or, its Sebastian or one of his friends.

Either way, I couldn't be waiting here when they opened the door. Running to a nearby closet, I climbed in and shut myself inside.

I slid down and sat on the floor with my knees tucked up to my chin.

I covered my mouth with my hand because I was breathing so hard, I didn't want to give away my location. Sitting and waiting, I heard the locks turn and the door open, but was stopped by the clink of the chain.

My eyes flew open as I heard the door get kicked in, ripping open the chain. Someone desperately wanted to get inside. Listening closer, I corrected my thoughts. There was more than one someone in the apartment!

I froze as I heart footsteps around the apartment. The floorboard outside the closet squeaked.

I stared up at the handle and saw in slowly turn. My heart stopped.

A familiar smirk looked down at me.

"Hello Amelia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't help leaving this as a cliffhanger! I know, sorry for being so evil! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the greatest Christmas present (or Holiday present) that an author could ever ask for!


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets kidnapped and finds herself trapped with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 88 hits! Thanks so much guys!!! I really hope you're liking this story!
> 
> In this chapter, we finally start to get into what you're really here to see. Warning, it gets dark.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hello, Amelia."

Sebastian looked down at me with a villianous smile. Since I'd last seen him, he'd got much bigger and muscular. His hair was slightly shorter, and his features had grown more defined.

He reached out a hand to help me up. I simply stared at it, I was crippled with fear.

Sebastian just sighed.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but either way, you will be leaving with me."

Deciding to go with the element of surprise rather than fight Sebastian off with brute force (which I have no doubt whatsoever I'd lose) I lifted my hand to reach his. Grabbing it and using my other hand to push myself up, I stood up.

Sebastian grabbed my chin with his hand and jerked my face up to look at him.

"Did you think it was funny to throw me in jail? Did you?" Sebastian questioned me. I tried not to shake with fear, but I don't think I was succeeding. "Well the jokes on you, because if you hadn't thrown me in jail, I probably would have gotten bored of our little game and moved on. But no. Instead I have had three years to fixate on you. And now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

Getting a burst of courage I said, "You'll never have me."

I brought up my knee fast and hard, right between his legs. Sebastian doubled over and I pushed past him out of the closet, I ran as fast as I could towards the front door that was still slightly ajar. I could almost taste the freedom, when all the air whooshed out of my lungs.

A large, thick arm wrapped around my stomach and stopped me in my tracks. I felt a warm body against my back as I was held tightly against another man. Sebastian walked, with a slight limp, back into my view.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't bring back up?" Sebastian asked.

I tilted my head to look at the man who held me. My head only touched his chest he was so tall. He had blond hair and menacing eyes. 

"Amelia, meet Nick. He's a member of the gang I'm in." Sebastian approached us.

"You joined a gang?" I stared at Sebastian with horror. 

"Oh yes I did. Their gang leader was in jail with me for a year." Sebastian stood directly in front of me. 

He brought his hand up to caress my face. His fingers traced the outline of my lips, as he licked his own. Don't tell me that he's about to kiss me. I felt tears form in my eyes due to my terror. 

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone you broke your parole." I appealed to Sebastian.

"Let you go? Never again. You are mine, or have you forgotten?" Sebastian took another step forward, closing the gap between us. 

"I'm not yours, or anyone's. I'm my own person." I spat at him. 

"Not anymore. From now on, you'll be completely, and utterly, mine." Sebastian laughed. 

"You're insane." I tried to move away from him as he got six inches from my face, but I only succeeded in getting closer to Nick. 

Sebastian came forward until our bodies were touching, and my eyes flew open, as I was pretty sure that wasn't a pack of breath mints in his jeans. Leaning forward, so that his lips brushed my ear he said, 

"Only for you." 

I felt a prick in my neck and before I could question what it was, my vision started to go blurry. Darkness began to enclose me, but before I passed out I could hear Sebastian speak. 

"You chose the hard way." 

<~><~><~><~><~>

I felt a soft pillow against my cheek and rolled over. I was in the middle of such a lovely dream. I dreamt that I was flying and untouchable. I didn't want to wake up yet.

Turning over, my body pressed up against something warm and solid. I snuggled into it for a moment, before my eyes flew open. I jerked away.

Sebastian lay propped up on one side staring at me. I was on a bed, thankfully still fully clothed, with Sebastian!

"What, what happened?" I asked as I slowly moved away from him, inch by inch. I didn't want to make any sudden movements, especially when Sebastian was looking so predatory.

"I drugged you. Don't worry, you won't have any side effects. You slept them off." Sebastian smiled.

"Where am I?" I tried not fixate on Sebastian drugging me. I could freak out about that another time.

"You're at the Falcon's headquarters. In my room." Sebastian pushed a stray hair behind my ear. My breathing caught.

"What," I decided to ask the million dollar question, "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to make you mine. Everything you do, will only be done with my consent. I will decide the clothes you wear, the food you eat, even when you wake up in the morning. I'll take you on dates and when you're good, I'll lavish you with presents. You will be my girlfriend, but you'll also be my pet."

My eyes shot up at the word pet. I didn't want to give him any ideas, but I had to know, I had to prepare. "Are you, are you," the word got caught in my throat, but thankfully, he seemed to catch my drift.

"Am I going to rape you? No, I may be a stalker, kidnapper, and a murderer, but I'm no rapist."

Before I could release the breath I'd been holding, I gasped. "Mur- murderer?"

Sebastian simply smirked.

"Did you kill Victor?" I asked slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"You'll never know. I might have, or I might have just threatened him to move away and never contact you again."

"Who did you kill if it wasn't Victor?" I had to believe that Victor was alive. It was the only way I could keep myself sane during all this.

"I had to earn my stripes if I wanted to become second in command of this gang." Sebastian said nonchalantly as if murder wasn't a big deal, and that may have frightened me the most. I was laying in bed with a stone cold killer.

I tried to sit up and get out of the bed, but quicker than I could react, Sebastian had me pinned down, laying flat on my back with him straddled on top of me.

"Did I tell you you could get up?" Sebastian snarled.

I turned my face away from him, staring at the wall.

Sebastian moved my arms above my head and held them down with one hand, leaving one hand free to grab my face and force me to look at him.

"Answer me." Sebastian snapped at me.

"N-no." I quivered.

"You will only do as I say. Is that understood? And you'll look at me when I'm talking to you." Sebastian gripped my face tighter so that I thought I'd have bruises.

"Or what?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Or what?" Sebastian growled, "Or I'll make you watch as I kill Blaine."

"No, please, don't touch him!" Tears filled my eyes.

"If you don't disobey me then he has nothing to worry about." Sebastian promised.

I started to cry, feeling completely helpless. I was stuck with a monster. It was like Beauty and the Beast, only I could never ever fall in love with this Beast, and there was no chance that he'd ever let me go.

Sebastian let me go and dismounted me. "I'll let you adjust to your new life and leave you alone for a bit. During this time, I want you to put on the outfit I have waiting for you in the bathroom. I had to guess your size, but tomorrow we can go and buy you some new clothes that I approve of. There is a sandwich on the table, since you slept through lunch. When I come back, you'll meet the inner circle of the gang, so be ready."

I nodded as Sebastian left the room. I heard the distinct sound of a door being locked, before I was left in silence. 

Curling into a ball, I lay on my side and cried. I was the prisoner of a dangerous madman. I thought that sending Sebastian to jail would rid me of him, but now he's back and so much worse. 

There doesn't seem to be anything I can do but go along with his perverted game. My brother's life is at stake. 

Speaking of Blaine, he must be freaking out by now! I don't know what time it is, but I would guess that he'd finished his test and got home to find me gone. Blaine's probably so distraught. At least Kurt's with him to comfort him. I couldn't bare to have Blaine go through this alone. He's probably worried sick. 

And when Blaine gets ahold of Cooper, oh he's going to freak! I hope he doesn't blame himself for being abroad while this happened. I never wanted to cause my brothers any stress, but now I've caused the greatest stress of all. I went and got myself kidnapped by a murderer. 

I sobbed into the pillow. I was utterly alone and trapped. Any chance of freedom was now long gone. I was now the pet of Sebastian. I shivered at the word even though it was an apt description. 

I cried for I don't know how long before my stomach started to growl. I don't know how long it's been since I last ate, so I quickly sat down at the table. 

The sandwich was from one of those fast food chains that seemed to be on every corner. The food was cold, and the lettuce was soggy from the sauce, but any food was better than starving. While I ate, I looked around. 

Everything in the room was a mix of blacks and dark reds. The walls were grey, so it wasn't too dark in the room, but the furniture was much darker. In addition to the bed there was a dresser, a desk and chair-which I was sitting at-and a comfy chair in the corner. There were also three doors. When I finished eating, I stood. 

I didn't know when Sebastian would be back, and I didn't want to be wearing the same clothes when he returned. I didn't want to unleash his anger, as I had absolutely no idea how far he'd go. 

I walked over to the doors, so I could find my new clothes. The first one, which Sebastian had left through, was unsurprisingly, locked. The next door opened up a closet. Half the closet was full of dark tshirts and leather jackets, while the other half was empty. There was also a suit hanging in the corner. The last door that I opened lead to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was white, with a toilet, sink, and a shower/tub combo. Hanging on the towel rack was a flowy red dress. Grimacing, I slipped off my jeans and tshirt and slipped on the dress. Taking the dress off the hanger, I also noticed a red thong hanging off of it. I laughed. There was no way that I was putting on a thong, especially one that Sebastian had picked out. 

Wearing the red dress, I turned to the mirror. The dress' neckline plunged much farther than I would ever feel comfortable wearing. It went down so far that it revealed my bra. I winced. I knew that it was unlikely that Sebastian would allow me to keep it on. 

Looking at the rest of the dress, I saw that it touched the floor but it was light and airy so that it didn't feel too heavy. Luckily it wasn't tight, but since Sebastian didn't have my actual size, I guess that it made sense. It was sleeveless, so I figured it wouldn't be long until my arms got chilly, but I doubted Sebastian would care, just so long as I looked good. 

Looking down, I realized that I had been barefoot when Sebastian took me, so I didn't have any shoes. The concrete floors were already making my feet hurt. Wanting to get off my feet, I went and sat down on the plush chair. 

I didn't have anything to do, so I just sat around bored, for who knows how long until I heard the lock turn. I froze. As much as I wanted my boredom to be broken, I didn't want the monster to return. 

The door opened to reveal Sebastian. He walked inside, over to me. I noticed that he was wearing jeans, a black tshirt and leather jacket. I couldn't help but admit that he looked really sexy in them, but my thought of sexy went away as soon as he opened his mouth. 

"That dress isn't meant to be worn with a bra."

"I'm not going braless to meet your testosterone filled gang. That's like wearing raw meat into a den of lions!" I protested. 

"No one would dare touch you. I overrule all but one in the gang. You're safe from them." Sebastian reassured me, but his eyes went dark at the thought of someone else touching me. 

"And the one you don't overrule?" I asked timidly. 

"He has agreed not to rape you." 

That's not really reassuring, I thought. 

"Now take off the bra." Sebastian repeated. 

"No." I tried to stay my ground. 

"Your bra will come off, but it's your choice whether it's by your hand or mine." Sebastian smirked.

My eyes widened. "Fine, I'll go to the bathroom."

"I'll want your bra and underwear when you're done." Sebastian almost seemed to purr. 

"No way, I'm keeping my underwear on thank you very much." 

"The same rules apply." Sebastian's eyes darkened with lust.

I hurried past him and locked myself in the bathroom. Reluctantly I removed my undergarments. Grabbing the thong, I put it on. I'd much rather wear the thong than go commando. Exiting the bathroom, I handed Sebastian my underwear and bra. 

He placed my bra in the the garbage much to my dismay, and to my disgust, he smelt my underwear and slipped it in his inside pocket. 

"Oh, and one last thing. So that people don't forget who you belong to." Sebastian pulled out a jewelry case from his pocket.

Handing it to me, I took it and opened it. I gasped, "Are those real?" 

"Oh yes they are." Sebastian answered smugly. 

I couldn't help but admire the necklace that sat in my hands. It was rose gold with a swirling S that was studded with diamonds. 

"Allow me." Sebastian took the necklace and walked behind me swiping my hair to the side, he brought the chain around my neck. I tried to imagine that this was the gift of a loving boyfriend, but instead, a part of me went to the thought of the necklace being like a collar. Just another sign of ownership. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, my hands went up to take off the necklace. Sebastian, who was still behind me grabbed my hands. 

"This necklace will only come off when you are sleeping or bathing. Otherwise you will always have it on. If not, well then, I guess I'll have to think of another way to put my mark of you, permanently." Sebastian smiled evily. 

My mind went to thoughts of a tattoo, or a brand, or of Sebastian taking a knife and carving into my skin. I gulped and tried to push away those thoughts. With those as comparison, the necklace seemed very luxurious. 

"Now you're ready to meet the inner circle." Sebastian held out his elbow like a gentleman, and with only a slight moments hesitation, I grabbed it. 

Time to enter the lions den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 6!


	6. The Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets the gang and gets an insight into what her new life will look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the 124 hits and 5 kudos! They mean so much to me! Thank you!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I thought I'd show my love to my readers by mass updating all my currently in progress works! Love you all!

Sebastian escorted me out of the room, and it appeared that we were on the second level of a warehouse. From the walkway, we could see down into the first floor, which was just one large room. The walkway formed a ring around the room, and there were doors spaced out periodically along the walkway. If each door lead to a bedroom, there appeared to be 20 bedrooms.

From where I stood, I could easily see the entire room, except for the section that was under my feet. The room had multiple couches, and a couple pool tables. There was a foosball table, and plenty of dart boards. In one corner was a bar, that seemed to be impressively stocked. A line of punching bags stood off to one side, accompanied by mats on the floor. Looking past the normalish furnishings, I noticed the gang activities.

There were a couple guys sitting at a table running money through a money counter and putting the bills in piles. At a different table, one guy was placing little bags of powder on a scale and weighing them. In one corner, was a pile of crates, and one lid was slightly ajar, revealing different types of guns and assault rifles.

I gulped.

Slowly, the hustle and bustle of the thirty some guys below ceased, and they all turned to look at me and Sebastian.

I subconsciously started to move behind Sebastian, out of all the gazes, but he wrapped his arm around my back, preventing me from hiding.

"You're the first woman to enter the building, if you were wondering why they were all staring." Sebastian murmured to me. "That, and you look absolutely stunning."

If I wasn't so terrified, I would have blushed, but as it was, I could barely breathe, all my breaths were incredibly shallow. All I wanted to do was go home to my apartment and hide under the covers. I knew that would likely never happen again, but a girl could dream.

"Come, let me introduce you to the gang leader." Sebastian started walking us to the metal stairs, each footstep clanging through the silence. I winced at every sound.

Typically, I was fine being the wallflower, the quiet, overlooked, girl, but with over 30 pairs of male eyes trained on me, I was anything but invisible.

Sebastian shifted his arm so that he held my hand as he lead me down the staircase. People started murmuring amongst themselves as we approached.

Getting closer to the members of the Falcons, I realized that each and every man here could easily snap me in half like a twig. Most were taller than me, the majority were buffer than me, and all looked like predators to me.

Without thinking about it, I moved closer to Sebastian. I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me at these men's hands. At the moment, Sebastian seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

Despite all the warm bodies around me, the air was still cool, and glancing down, I could quite obviously tell that I was braless.

I swear, you could've thrown me naked into a cage at the zoo, and I'd feel as exposed and trapped as I do now.

Sebastian directed me to a man who was sitting on one of the two nice chairs in the room. He was sitting as though he sat on a throne, and was the king of this castle, but when Sebastian spoke, I knew that I wasn't really wrong.

"Hunter, may I introduce Amelia Anderson. Amelia, this is Hunter Clarington, leader of the Falcons."

Hunter stood up, and I could tell by his face as he looked me up and down, rather slowly, that he was pure evil. The way his eyes were narrowed slightly, and the way the corners of his mouth smirked, just screamed malevolence.

"Pleasure." Hunter's voice was both rough and silky smooth in a combination that I couldn't describe. He grabbed my free hand, and pressed his soft, warm lips to the back of it.

I shivered, no one had ever kissed my hand before and it was such a sensual yet chaste experience. I knew that the man before me was likely the worst of the worst, but I just wanted to melt at his touch.

I felt Sebastian stiffen slightly, and saw Hunter and him exchange looks. Hunter withdrew his hand, but still looked victorious, as Sebastian slumped a miniscule amount.

I didn't know what had just happened, but it was quite obvious to me that Hunter had won, and Sebastian had lost, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the prize.

"Amelia, come sit with me. I got this chair just for you." Hunter gestured to his matching "throne." I think that throne really was an apt description of the chairs.

"You, you got it for me?" I spoke confused, for the first time in front of Hunter.

"I did. The lady of the Falcons deserves only the best." Hunter smiled at me.

Oh boy, I was going way over my head.

"Lady of the Falcons? But, I've only just got here, and I'm no one special." The words fell out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"Sebastian told me so much about you when we were imprisoned together, that I feel as if I know you already. You are the closest woman that either Sebastian or I have ever had. And don't worry, though you may have just gotten here, you will be here for a long time." Hunter lead me to my throne and sat me down.

Oh no, the two most powerful men in this gang appeared to be entranced by me. I was so out of my league.

"Everyone, get back to work!" Hunter raised his voice at his men, and they all went back to what they had been doing. The sound of fists hitting punching bags seemed to echo through the warehouse.

Sebastian sat down at a nearby couch. Close enough so that he was near me, and could easily talk to me, but not as close as Hunter. No, Hunter's throne was only a foot or so away from mine. The hierarchy was extremely clear to me from this set up.

"So, Amelia, what do you think of your new home?" Hunter leaned towards me.

I desperately wanted to escape from the two dangerous men who seemed to be suffocating me, but instead, I was stuck answering his questions.

"This isn't my new home. My brothers will find me, and then you two will be arrested for kidnapping." I tried to put on a tough act, to seem strong when really, I was breaking inside. I don't know how well I succeeded...

Hunter and Sebastian both just laughed.

I looked at them with confused terror.

"Your brothers will never find us, and even if they did on some off chance, do you really think that they could overpower the Falcons?" Hunter gestured to the men spread around the room. "Your brothers wouldn't survive five minutes."

"You're never leaving here Amelia. You might as well accept it." Sebastian said with a smirk.

I just stared at my hands, which were folded at my lap, telling myself, 'don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.'

"What am I supposed to do then if I'm trapped here for the rest of my life?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Do I go out and get a job somewhere in this neighbourhood? Or do I spend the rest of my life sitting on this chair like a trophy?"

"You will never, ever leave this compound unattended." Hunter blurted out harshly. "If you really want a job, then perhaps you can do something in here."

"Not something in the gang. I don't want her put in danger, and having her anywhere near the weapons or drugs." Sebastian said quickly.

"Speaking of which, you may have noticed the various weapons throughout the compound. Well, don't go getting any bright ideas. Anyone here could have you disarmed and pinned before you could even pull the trigger." Hunter glared at me.

I felt myself shrink under his gaze.

"Understood." I squeaked.

"Anyways, you could help out with bartending. My brother Trent does it all by himself, but I'm sure he'd love some help. That way you're busy, useful, and not in anyone's way." Hunter said thoughtfully.

"You have a brother?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, Trent's my little brother. He doesn't do violence, so he's become an amazing bartender." Hunter responded fondly.

For a brief second, while talking about his brother, Hunter's icy shell seemed to melt. But his guards were up immediately after he finished talking. I could almost see the halfway decent guy, instead of the cold-blooded murderer and gang leader.

"Bartending is a good job for you, but you can get started on that another day. Today, you will sit here and be my, how did you put it? Trophy." I so wanted to slap that smug smile off of Sebastian's face.

"I'm a person, not a trophy." I protested.

"I've won you have I not? In our many year game, you're finally under my control."

"Our." Hunter interrupted.

"Under our control." Sebastian corrected with a glare at his friend. "That makes you a trophy."

I opened my mouth to protest some more when Hunter put a hand up to silence me.

"Hunter, sir, I've just received word of a new weapons shipment that the black skulls are receiving in three days. It's coming in on a semi at 11pm." A tall asian man told him.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Ah, good. Free weapons. We'll gladly take the guns off their hands. Get Gregg to check all of our motorcycles and vans. We don't want any car trouble in the middle of the heist. Gather the usual team. We've got to start planning." Hunter ordered.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Hunter and Sebastian planning the theft along with five other men. I didn't understand half the stuff that was being said, so I just sat there thinking. I passed the time by going through the plots of all my favourite books, and naming as many characters as I could from those books.

The only thing that I refused to think about was my brothers and my old life. A life that may now be exclusively in the past.

<~><~><~><~><~>

"Now that that's settled, I think it's time for supper." Sebastian said as planning session wrapped up.

"Nick!" Sebastian called out to a man who was standing at a nearby pool table. The same man who had helped kidnap me.

"Sebastian?" Nick approached us.

"Would you please go get me a baconator, an apple pecan salad with blue cheese, and Hunter, do you want anything?" Sebastian turned to the man to my right.

"A spicy chicken sandwich with onion rings." Hunter ordered.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Nick left to get the food.

"Don't I get to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, you get the salad." Sebastian told me.

"And what if I didn't want the salad? You could have asked what I wanted." I objected.

"I told you before that I would control everything about you. That includes what you eat. Now, I'm getting very tired of you arguing with me at every opportunity." Sebastian looked at me darkly.

"I'll stop arguing when you let me go." I insisted.

"You'll stop arguing now. Or you'll live to regret it." Hunter threatened.

His eyes showed no hint of mercy, but were filled instead with malice. Fear coursed through me.

I grew silent, and looked down, in submission.

"Good." Hunter praised me like a well trained pet. I so wanted to slap him right now, but I knew that there would be hell to pay, so I stayed silent.

Sebastian and Hunter continued talking, and they talked until Nick returned with the food, and even after that, they kept talking while they ate.

I was starving and thankful for something to do. I took slow, small bites, savouring my salad. I didn't know how long I'd be forced to sit here silently, so with each bite, I tried to pick out the individual flavours.

The lettuce was nice and crisp, the apples were juicy and crunchy, and the pecans were sweet and flavourful with just a hint of spice. The blue cheese was certainly sharp tasting, and obviously an acquired taste. To be completely honest, it tasted a bit like stinky feet. Thankfully the cheese didn't overpower the rest of the flavours, so overall the salad was rather enjoyable. Unlike the day.

The guys kept talking until we'd all long finished our food, which turned out to be around 8:30, at which time Hunter challenged Sebastian to a game of pool.

"What will the prize be? $50? $100?" Sebastian asked after Hunter issued his challenge.

"No, let's instead shake things up a bit. The winner gets to take Amelia out to dinner tomorrow night." Hunter smirked at me.

I shivered. It was absolutely degrading to be reduced to a trophy, and a prize. Was I just an object to by won, by testosterone filled alpha males? Was I truly worth so little?

"Deal. But I must warn you, you'll be eating take out alone tomorrow night." Sebastian said with a smug smile.

"You are so obviously mistaken. But there is only one way to find out. You can break." Hunter stood, which Sebastian did hastily as well.

"Come Amelia, you can be our cheerleader." Hunter grabbed my hand, and guided me over to an open pool table with Sebastian trailing a step behind us.

I watched as the two men got their cue sticks ready. Sebastian leaned down and aimed his stick. He hit the cue ball which then hit the triangle of pool balls, sending them in opposite directions.

A solid coloured number six ball landed in a corner pocket.

"Solids it is." Sebastian said to himself.

"Excellent. Stripes are my lucky balls." Hunter whispered to me conspiratorialy.

Hunter stood by my side and placed his hand on my lower back. My very lower back. His bottom fingers were brushing my bottom.

I squirmed. I was scared of any consequences, but I didn't want a gang leader touching me anywhere, much less there.

Hunter seemed to notice my discomfort as he tapped his fingers. I squirmed some more.

Sebastian glanced at me just before taking his follow up shot. His eyes narrowed at Hunter's hand disappearing behind my back. He looked back at the pool table, his brow furrowed.

Sebastian pulled back his cue stick, and hit the cue ball off center, causing it to hit the side of the table, and not strike any balls.

Hunter laughed at Sebastian's misfortune.

"You do know that you're supposed to hit the balls? This game is going to be easier than I thought." Hunter laughed again.

Sebastian looked absolutely murderous as Hunter unhanded me and prepared for his shot. Sebastian instead came around and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly, almost painfully, against his side.

I was caught in the middle of a fight for dominance. Two unstable and dangerous men both wanted me. What was a girl to do?

So I just stood there and pretended to watch the game. Instead, I ended up watching the clock.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the game ended.

Hunter sunk the black eight ball, and Sebastian's grip on me turned bruisingly painful. I could almost hear Sebastian grinding his teeth in anger.

"Looks like I won the date night with the Lady of the Falcons." Hunter bragged to Sebastian.

Sebastian stiffened, but said politely, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'll enjoy my winnings, don't you worry." Hunter leered at me, as I tried to shrink into Sebastian's arm.

"I think we're going to retire early. It's been a long day, so good night." Sebastian said cordially.

"Fine. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow night." Hunter said suggestively.

I once again shivered as Sebastian led me upstairs.

Entering his room, I faced him, uncertain of what was going to happen next.

"I'm actually tired, so change into this, and then we can go to bed." Sebastian said abruptly. He sounded rather irritated.

He grabbed a black shirt out of his closet and threw it at me.

"What about pants?" I asked meekly.

"You don't need pants." Sebastian snipped back.

I ducked my head and got changed in the bathroom. I didn't want to start an argument when Sebastian was obviously feeling moody, so I quickly changed, and returned to the bedroom.

"You look lovely." Sebastian purred, rubbing his hand against my arm.

I looked down, the shirt wasn't quite long enough to cover everything. The Sebastian chosen underwear was making an appearance.

"Just lovely." Sebastian purred again as he stood shirtless, in only pajama pants.

I didn't look at his chest. I couldn't allow myself to be distracted. I instead let Sebastian lead me to the bed.

I crawled in and laid there as Sebastian crawled into the other side. Sebastian brought his arm across my chest and started to spoon me.

Quickly he fell asleep with the sound of light snoring.

I was so exhausted that I followed not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the absolute best way to show an author your Valentine's Day love!


	7. Unstable or Malevolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia learns just how screwed she is. We also learn just how evil Hunter is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: while there isn't any rape, there is some non consensual kissing. If that triggers you, then know it only happens for a paragraph or two.

"Wake up." A voice pulled me out of my dream.

"Five more minutes." I said as I rolled over, half asleep. I hated when Victor didn't wait for my alarm to go off.

"No, Amelia. Now." The voice was too harsh to be Victor's.

I turned my head confused. Where was Victor? Suddenly all the memories flooded into my head, and my sleepiness slipped away.

"Sebastian." I gasped, jerking upright.

Sebastian stood, unimpressed at the end of the bed, pulling a shirt over his impressive six pack.

I shook my head slightly. Focus girl. That's a monster, not a piece of eye candy. That is possibly Victor's killer.

I tried to control my breathing as I looked at him with fear.

"Get up. Put on the same dress as yesterday. We're going shopping this morning."

"Shopping?" I asked confused. Typically you had to force guys to come shopping with you, not the other way around.

"Unless you want to spend the rest of you life wearing that one dress and thong." Sebastian trailed off, smirking at me.

"Oh, uh, no. I'll uh, I'll get dressed now." I was still half asleep and flustered, but I wasn't anxious to anger him this morning.

"Excellent." Sebastian looked suggestively at me.

I shivered, and tried not to think about it as I headed to the bathroom.

"Do you have a toothbrush for me?" I asked nervously.

As much as I wanted to spite Sebastian by having morning breath, I felt disgusting without toothpaste in the morning.

"Use the blue one."

"OK." I shut the door to the washroom and looked for the aforementioned toothbrush. Spotting it, I grabbed it and put some toothpaste on it.

As I scrubbed my teeth, I tried not to focus on the hopelessness of my situation. I was a strong woman. I could get through this. Some how. I hope. My confidence faded. Who was I kidding? I'm screwed.

I'm destined to be a bartender for a bunch of gang members, a trophy to their second in command, and a I don't know what to their leader.

I was confused by Hunter. He was pure evil, but he was interested in taking me out to dinner. I didn't know what to do. I was a mouse stuck in a cage. One wrong move and I'd trigger the trap and lose my head.

I spit and looked at my reflection. I didn't recognize the woman looking back at me. She was terrified and weak. She looked so helpless and vulnerable.

I splashed water on my face as a way to hide my unshed tears, and wake me up.

"Hurry it up in there." Sebastian's impatient voice called through the door.

"OK, I'll be just a minute." I tried to call back calmly.

I hurriedly changed my clothes and pulled on the wretched dress. Hopefully today Sebastian would allow me to get some less revealing clothes. Doubtful, but a girl can hope.

I opened the door and saw Sebastian leaning against the doorframe.

"Took you long enough."

I looked down, unsure how to respond.

"Though I must say, you look lovely again today." Sebastian teased his fingertips up my arm.

I shivered at the contact and looked at the wall behind him. I couldn't look at his cruel face.

"You must do something with this hair though. Put it into a braid."

"I don't have a brush or any hair ties." I protested.

"Second drawer."

I turned and walked back to the sink and pulled open the drawer. Sure enough there were plenty of hair ties and bobby pins. A hairbrush was also waiting amongst some beautiful jewelled hair pins.

Grabbing what I needed, I started brushing my hair.

Sebastian stood behind me and played with my hair as I brushed it. I tried to hide my annoyance, because I think he was looking for a reaction from me. I luckily was able to keep a straight face and continue brushing around his hands.

Sebastian was undeterred though, as his hands started to slide down along my sides. I shifted, uncomfortable as he felt me up, or rather down.

My fingers had moved to braiding my hair, and I was halfway done when his hands landed on the curve of my butt. My body tensed, but I didn't stop my braiding.

He gave me a small smack and I jerked a way. I ran into the sink, and turned around.

"Stop it! Keep your hands away from me!" My voice shook with anger. 

Sebastian's playful look turned menacing. He grabbed my braid and yanked my head back. I let out a small whimper as tears filled my eyes from the sharp pain on my scalp. 

"Have you not figured it out yet? You are mine. Mine. As in, mine to touch, and mine to play with as I please. Don't you ever tell me to stop again." Sebastian growled. 

"Please, let me go." I could feel him pulling some hairs out with his sharp pressure. 

"Not until you tell me who you belong to." Sebastian whispered

"No." I cried. I wasn't going to give in that easily. 

"Who do you belong to?" Sebastian screamed in my face, pulling my braid even harder. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped. "You. I belong to you." Terror filled my body. I was trapped. 

"Yes you do." Sebastian loosened his grip on my hair so that it wasn't painful, but still kept me at an angle that I was looking directly in his face. 

Sebastian leaned his head down and smashed his lips again mine. 

I squealed, and tried to move away, but he held my head hostage in his hands. His mouth attacked mine, his tongue desperate to gain access to my mouth. He was so determined, I was helpless against him. He nibbled at my bottom lip and pulled against it. 

I brought my hands up and tried to push against his chest, doing anything I could to stop him. Until, in the moment, I had a thought. One that I acted on before I had the chance to question the consequences. I was just so desperate to get him off me. 

My knee met his groin once again, and he broke the kiss, doubling over. 

Gasping for air, I pushed him away and ran like a bat out of hell for the door. I yanked it and was relieved to find it unlocked. Throwing open the door, I ran out into the walkway. 

I glanced back to ensure he wasn't following me, but I once again hit a solid mass. I was having real déjà vu as I looked up. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hunter asked angrily. 

He pushed me up against the metal bar that stood between me and falling fifteen feet onto concrete. He held me up, and rotated me back against the bar, so that my feet no longer touched the metal catwalk. 

"Put me down. Please, I'm sorry, please don't kill me." I pleaded, looking at the furious face, that literally held my life in his hands. I wouldn't survive the fall if he pushed me over. 

"Don't you dare run. Where did you think you were going to go? There are two dozen men between you and the exit. There is no where for you to go. There is no escape for the Lady of the Falcons." Hunter scared me with his deadly glint in his eyes. I honestly didn't know if he was going to kill me. 

"Please, I'm sorry." I tried again. 

"You're sorry? You now know my face! If you were ever to leave, then I would put out a bounty on you. Dead or Alive. So if you're just going to escape, why not save us the trouble and kill you right now?" Hunter's voice was calm. That's part of what scared me. He wasn't impulsive like Sebastian. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears slipped out, and my voice shook. If I thought I was terrified earlier, then I was obviously crazy. This is what true terror felt like. 

"Hunter. Let her go." Sebastian's voice was angry, but uncertain. Was that concern in his eyes? 

Sebastian limped up to Hunter's side. "She won't try to escape again. Now put her down." 

I looked in Sebastian's eyes, and I realized that he thought that Hunter might kill me. Oh gosh. I was going to die. 

"Please. I'm sorry. I'll do anything! I won't escape again! Just please, let me go." Sobs interupted me, as I begged for my life. 

"Please." I asked again. 

A moment passed, before Hunter lowered me back onto the walkway. 

I breathed a sigh of relief and let out a sob. 

Hunter turned me around and slammed me against the wall, his hand wrapped around my throat. 

"Now listen here, and listen close. If you were anyone else, you'd be laying on the ground with their head smashed in right now. But I've been waiting over a year to meet you, so I'm giving you one chance. One freebie. If you ever try to escape again, hell will rain down on you. 

"You are alive right now because I am allowing it. Your life is in my hands. Every time you take a breath, remember that you almost lost it due to your stupidity, and every breath is my gift to you. If you ever forget that, I'd be glad to remind you." Hunter said in my ear. 

My entire body shook and I nodded my head. Fear coursed through my veins, along with relief. I wasn't ready to die, but now, I owed Hunter. He was the one who gave me my life. After he almost took it of course... 

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say to my almost killer. I couldn't dare anger him, so instead I had to thank him for not murdering me. What has my life come to? 

Hunter pushed a stray hair behind my ear as he said, "You can thank me by wearing something extra special tonight." 

Sebastian tensed beside me, while I froze. 

"Have fun on your shopping trip!" Hunter slowly backed away, then headed back downstairs. 

I slumped slightly, and finally took a breath. I hadn't really breathed since my encounter with Hunter begun. 

"Come on." Sebastian grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the room. 

For a moment, I was glad to be back with Sebastian. At least he wouldn't kill me. But at the anger that was so evident on his face, my fear returned. 

"What on earth were you thinking?" Sebastian yelled at me as he threw me on the bed. 

"I-" 

"Don't you ever do that again! I can't lose you, and next time I doubt Hunter will restrain himself. Do you know how many people he's killed with his bare hands? Seven! And he's been responsible for many more. I will not let your life get added to that number!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I honestly didn't know what else to say. 

"You better be. And stop hitting me in the balls. If you disable me, even for a moment, I won't be able to protect you from Hunter!" 

Well, at least that's what he's mad about. He must have been really shaken by Hunter, to be more worried about protecting me, than be wanting revenge for my assault on his groin. 

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I looked down. 

"You bet you won't. I can't lose you. I won't." Sebastian's voice turned soft, and he cupped my face. He gave me a short and sweet kiss. 

This time, I didn't struggle, I simply didn't react. After all, last time, it didn't go well. 

"Why don't you go finish your hair, then we'll head to the mall." Sebastian switched gears, and stroked my face. 

"OK, I'll be right back." I gave him a shaky smile and escaped to the privacy of the bathroom.

Once I had closed the door, I sunk down to my knees and stared at the wall, numb. I was being held hostage by two dangerous. One that was unstable, and one that was pure malevolence. I didn't know which one was truly worse.

One day, I'll escape, but for now, I need to bide my time. Play the part. I won't completely submit, but I now know that if I try to fight outright, I will only lose.

So for now, I guess I'll go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Who do you think is truly more dangerous? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Amelia go shopping!!!!
> 
> Fun? Or not so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I sat in the middle of a generic shoe store, watching as Sebastian pointed out shoes to the salesperson. Since I had been kidnapped bare foot, I was stuck wearing huge shoes of Sebastian's. It was actually quite a miracle that they even stayed on! But as I looked at the shoes Sebastian was pointing out, I think I'd prefer his, to the death traps, he was choosing. I barely knew how to walk in heels! But that was all he was choosing. I'm screwed.

"Hello! Your boyfriend said you were interested in these pairs?" The saleswoman set down a pile of shoeboxes on the bench, beside me.

I tried not the grimace at the word "boyfriend."

"Yes, thank you so much!" I gave the lady a huge smile, of which, she returned.

I opened the first box, and tried on the pair of heels. They were a black base, and open toed. They had these thin, golden bands that wrapped around my feet, from my toes, to a few inches above my ankle.

I zipped up the back, and tried to stand in them. Already, I could feel the metal digging into my feet, and the arch wasn't right for my foot. I winced slightly and took a step forward.

I almost fell, but Sebastian appeared beside me, and grabbed my elbow.

"Careful now. Don't make a scene." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm trying! I'm just not used to walking in heels." I whispered back.

"Well get used to them. They're all you're going to be wearing from now own." Sebastian promised.

I gulped.

The step I had taken, was already killing my feet, so I moved to sit back down.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian snarled.

"I'm going to take them off. They don't fit." I replied.

"Well, they look very sexy, so we're buying them."

"What?! But-" I protested.

Sebastian cut me off with a glare. "What did I say?"

"That you get first and final say on what I wear." I dejectedly looked down at the floor.

This was off to a good start.

"And my final say, is that we are buying them." Sebastian hissed. "Now try on the next pair."

I thankfully sat back down, and slipped off the torture devices called shoes. I wrapped them back up, and then opened the next cardboard box.

The first thing I noticed was the colour. They were a brilliant shade of crimson. The next thing I noticed was the height. These were stilettos that were even taller than the first one! I gulped.

I pulled them on, and noticed that these too were open toed, but they covered the top of my feet before they opened up. A delicate silver design covered my ankle area. I couldn't help but admire how lovely they looked, even if they were terrifying.

I stood, and this time, I was almost at the same height as Sebastian! Now I was only an inch or two shorter. I have to say, he was much less menacing when he wasn't looming over me.

I took a few steps, and oddly enough, they were a little easier to walk in. Plus, they didn't murder my feet! Sure they weren't as comfortable as runners, but I didn't feel like screaming, so that was an improvement.

Sebastian stepped back, and looked at me, with a smirk on his face. "Those will do just nicely."

"These are rather lovely." I admitted.

"That they are. Let's see the next pair." Sebastian commanded, so I sat back down.

Next up, was a simple strappy heel, which was in between the heels in levels of comfort, but again, my comfort didn't matter to Sebastian. Just the sexiness. 

I have to admit, shoe shopping is so much faster when comfort isn't taken into consideration. By the time we were done, I had tried on six pairs of shoes, and only one was a no. (Apparently the rhinestones were too tacky for Sebastian.)

I did end up getting a pair of black, thigh high boots, which I'm not too sure about. I've always wanted them, but my body confidence level isn't quite there yet for me to feel comfortable rocking them. But according to Sebastian, "they look smoking" so we got them. 

I also got a silver pair of heels, with a large cuff above the ankle. The cuff is unrelenting, and digs into my skin, but of course, Sebastian doesn't care. 

I stood awkwardly beside Sebastian as he paid for the five pairs. I have to admit, I kinda choked a little at the total price. I could buy a whole new wardrobe for the price of these shoes. 

How does he have enough money for this? Well, I guess that being a gang member pays well, with all the guns and drugs and who knows what else. 

After we left the store, Sebastian handed off the bags to one of the two men who were waiting for us outside the store. 

Sebastian had recruited two men to come with us, as extra protection, just in case we ran into any trouble. I don't know what kind of trouble we'd run into, but Sebastian said that since we were going to such a public mall, we couldn't be too careful. Then he had gone on to say again how he couldn't lose me. Yada yada. 

As one man ran to go put the bags in the car, the three of us went over to a high end clothing store, that I'd never before stepped foot in. 

My eyes widened at the sight of all the fine clothes and dresses. I was certainly far out of my comfort zone of jeans and a tshirt. 

Sebastian started picking dresses off the racks, while I looked through clothes beside him. 

"What about this?" I pulled out a black sleeveless shirt that had a soft collar around the neck. It was basically a turtle neck without sleeves and no shoulders either. 

Sebastian glanced at it, and ripped it from my hands. 

"First off, you don't get to choose any of the clothes. You're just here to try stuff on, so that I can make sure it fits. You don't get any opinion whatsoever. Second, that covers too much. Every single outfit will have cleavage. If it doesn't, well then, we aren't buying it." Sebastian hissed in my ear. 

I shivered under his intensity. This was not going to be a fun shopping trip, considering my usual clothes are much more conservative. Not prudish per say, but certainly not cleavage showing. 

Sebastian put the black top back, and kept rifling through. 

In a flash, he had an arm full of clothes, so we made our way towards the dressing rooms. They were mostly empty, so we didn't have to wait, thankfully. I was wearing the black, strappy heels, and I was desperate to sit down. 

A lady showed us to an empty room, and helped Sebastian hang all the dresses up. I waited for them to exit the room, before I locked the door, and sat on a little stool inside. 

I sighed. I was so out of my league. I was stuck with killer shoes, sexy dresses, and two crazy guys. 

I had a date tonight with Hunter, but all I wanted to do was hide under my blanket and go to sleep. I didn't want to face my almost murderer.

My breath quickened. Thoughts of this morning shot through my mind. The feeling of my feet leaving the catwalk, the metal bar being thrust against my back, Hunter's face in my face. The uncertainty of whether I was going to live or die. The utter terror. 

After an event like that, all a girl wanted to do was hide with a bucket of popcorn and a chic flick. But no. I had to go on a shopping spree with an insane man who was only seeing me for my body today. 

*Knock Knock*

"Amelia, are you dressed yet?" Sebastian's voice was coated with impatience.

"Oh, um, just a sec." I called back, and quickly stood up. I stripped out of my red dress, and grabbed a random one off the hanger.

I slipped into and looked in the mirror. The dress was short, much shorter than I'd ever wore. It was black and quite tight. It was an off the shoulder dress, with ruffles on the chest and sleeves.

I opened the door to Sebastian, who walked inside.

After quick glance at my chest, he said, "Nope. It doesn't show enough. Take it off."

He stepped back out, and I shut the door. After he was out of sight, I rolled my eyes. This was a nice dress, but I guess cleavage is more important to him that how lovely it looks.

I took it off, and pulled on a royal blue dress. It wasn't quite as tight, but it was form fitting. It was once again quite short, and it had a small slit in the side, it wasn't much, but just enough to show more skin. The top was definitely going to be to his liking. Lots of cleavage. It was round and showed lots of center chest, but came to a point where my stomach started. There were also full length sleeves, but they only came up to where dress ended, below my armpits. Overall, it wasn't the worse dress, but it certainly wasn't something I'd choose for myself.

I opened the door for Sebastian, who immediately looked at my chest.

"Definitely. That looks, delicious." Sebastian looked at me like I was something to eat. I wanted to take off the dress immediately, and burn it. If this was his reaction, I didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"What's next?" He asked rhetorically, and walked back out.

I took off the dress like it was made of acid. I didn't want anything to do with it. Until he made me wear it of course.

I tried not to think about it, and pulled on the next, cream coloured dress. It was a simple front. Short, with a low neckline, but it was the back that was much more interesting. It was virtually backless, save for some strings that just made it so much more sexy. Unfortunately though, I couldn't manage to tie it up on my own. I wasn't going to ask Sebastian for help though, so I just left it, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

I opened the door again.

"Turn." Sebastian commanded.

I did so.

"Here, let me help." Sebastian said, having spotted the loose strings. He brushed my hair over my shoulder, and started tying the strings.

His hands started to wander though, up and down my back. I stiffened. He looked in the changing room mirror at me, then he started to untie it again.

"This doesn't make your stomach look good." He commented as he finished untying it.

I glanced down, and noticed that the light colour really accentuated my tummy. Though I wasn't overweight, I wasn't supermodel thin either, so light coloured, tight clothes never looked good on me.

"Oh, yeah." I said. Not sure what else to say, as he left me alone.

I tried on the next dress. It was a black swimsuit one piece type outfit. Without it being waterproof of course. It also had a sheer, beaded maxi skirt that brushed my feet. You could plainly see my legs, the skirt did nothing to cover them. I felt rather naked actually, more so than the other dresses.

"You look lovely. This is definitely a keeper." Sebastian told me after I let him in.

I added it to the pile, and tried on another dress. It was another black dress, with a tight black skirt, and a sheer top. The top did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that I was bra less. In fact you could clearly see my nipples through it! I gulped. I wasn't going to show Sebastian this dress when I was virtually topless. I shrugged it off, and tried to hide it behind the cream dress that didn't fit. Hopefully there were enough dresses, that he wouldn't notice this one.

I quickly slipped on another dress, and looked in the mirror. No nipples in this one, thankfully. It was emerald green with a cut out that showed my cleavage. It had sleeves, but had shoulder cutouts as well. It was extremely tight--no tummy appearances though--particularly against my butt.

I opened the door.

Sebastian walked in and gave an appreciative nod at my chest, before motioning for me to turn with his finger.

I turned away from him and watch him through the mirror.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Sebastian's hand found my barely covered butt, and gave it a squeeze. I squeaked.

I froze, hoping he'd stop. I knew my saying anything would just make things worse.

"This is definitely a yes." Sebastian slapped my ass again, before leaving alone.

I took a deep breath, and steadied myself.

I tried on the next dress, which was a red floor length gown, with a slit that came up quite far. That went in the yes pile.

Then came the black dress that went so low it revealed my belly button. That went in the no pile (tummy).

Next was the black, floor length dress, with wide slits on either side of my legs, so that it looked like I was wearing a cape, with only a black piece coming down between my legs. Almost like those ancient Egyptian outfits? The top was of course, a low neck. That was in the yes pile

After that, was a red dress that was so short, part of my butt stuck out the back. The neckline was rumpled fabric that hung down, and it just barely covered my nipples. Sebastian looked like a kid in the candy store after I showed him this one.

A leather dress followed, with a plunging neckline, and a crazy tight stomach, so it landed in the no pile.

A pink dress with a square neckline and a flowing skirt landed in the yes pile, along with a gold strapless floor length.

A white dress made me look almost like Helen of Troy, with its grecian style, so I have to say, I rather liked it. I certainly felt like Helen. That dress also landed in the yes pile. 

Lastly, was a red corset with black lace. It pushed up my breasts, so that they were almost spilling out of the top. A tiny red skirt clung to my hips, but Sebastian didn't even notice that. His eyes were almost bugging out of his head, starring at me. Needless to say, he bought it.

Ten dresses. I guess that'll work for a wardrobe. Even if they are all completely out of my comfort zone. 

After Sebastian handed the bags to one of his men again, we went for our last stop. Dreaded lingerie shopping.

We walked into Victoria's Secret and immediately we were greeted by a saleswoman.

"Hi! Can I help you find anything?" She asked me cheerfully.

"Yes, we're looking for pushup bras. Your most intense ones." Sebastian answered for me.

"Well we have a couple options over here." She lead us to one corner of the store. "Do you know your size?"

"Not off the top of my head, no." I responded

"Well, we do complementary measurings. May I?" The gal held out her measuring tape.

"Go ahead." Sebastian said eagerly.

The saleswoman looked at me for confirmation. I nodded.

She proceeded to measure me, and informed me of my size. I tried not shiver, because Sebastian was watching the whole thing with a quite a lot of interest.

She grabbed a nude coloured bra and a black one, and lead me to the change rooms.

"Sir, would you like to wait outside?" The lady urged Sebastian, who followed us into the hallway of dressing rooms.

"No."

The saleswoman looked startled by his stern reply, but didn't make a big deal out of it.

She handed me the bras, and left me to try them on.

I tried them both on, and while they weren't the most comfortable, I didn't want to be here any longer than need be, so I just put my dress back on, and went back to Sebastian.

"They both fit fine." I informed him, and started heading towards the cash register.

"You forgot to show me."

"What?"

"I need to make sure they work." Sebastian told me.

"I'm not showing you my bra." I said outraged.

"Do you really want to defy me? Here?" Sebastian threatened me.

His eyes were filled with anger, and I knew it would only be trouble if we started something in a public place, so I conceded.

"Fine."

I went back into the change room and put on the black bra.

I stood only in my bra and thong, but I invited Sebastian in.

He starred at me. He stepped forward, and I stepped back, his gaze was so predatory. He held his hands up, and when my back hit the wall, his hands went exploring. I did my best to stay perfectly quiet, when all I wanted to do was yell at him, and fight him off. But instead, I waited for him to be done.

"This will do just nicely." Sebastian whispered in my ear, before planting a kiss on my neck.

He stepped back, and let me get redressed. He went out to pay for the bras, and some thongs that he just grabbed.

I waited by the doorway, until he came out with his bags.

"Ready to go home?" Sebastian asked.

"If I'm actually going back to my apartment, then sure." I replied, sassily.

Sebastian's face grew dark. He walked me to a small alcove, away from the prying eyes of shoppers. His grip on my arm was bruisingly tight, but I was helpless to stop him.

Sebastian held me by my biceps and pulled me up into his face. I balanced on my tippy toes, as he stood face to face with me. 

"The compound is your home now and forever. You'd better start accepting that. You're never going back to that apartment. You hear me? You're mine!" Sebastian spoke with such fervor that spit was landing on my cheeks.

He pushed me back, until I slammed against the wall. I flinched at the sharp pain, and the unhinged look on his face.

"I warned you not to make a scene on the way here. But what do you go and do? You make a scene!" Sebastian yelled in my face.

"Sir." One of the lackies said, as some people started to turn towards his sudden outburst.

Sebastian looked at him, then at the staring people.

"I'll deal with you later." He promised me.

I wanted to shrink down, but instead, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked out, towards the parking garage, like any other couple.

"Smile." Sebastian hissed.

I complied, and tried not to grimace. I glanced at him, and noticed that he was smiling like he was a normal guy enjoying a date with his girlfriend. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

If only.

When we got out to the dark, unground parking garage, the two men got in the front seats of the vehicle, while Sebastian pulled me into the back.

"Put your seatbelt on." He snapped at me, when I wasn't moving quick enough.

I didn't reply, I just hurried to buckle in.

After I was safely secured, Sebastian wrapped a blindfold around my eyes, just like he'd done when we'd come here.

He didn't want me to know my location. Or at least, that's what he'd told me.

So I just sat. In the dark. Trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I have to admit, I was a little hesitant to have a not so plot heavy chapter, but I had lots of fun with the descriptions!
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you had a favourite dress or pair of shoes!


End file.
